chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Continuum Castle
You know Legion's simple blog on continuity. This is it on steroids. How Continuums Works Omnes A term used for multiple related Continuums. Examples: Nintendo Omnes: Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong Sony Omnes: Jak and Daxter, PaRappa the Rapper, Ratchet and Clank Continuum The thing that we all know Continuums are normally franchises. Examples Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Jak and Daxter, PaRappa the Rapper, Ratchet and Clank, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Note Continuums Have Unique names Universe Rather different forms of these beloved characters Examples: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon Adventures (Manga), Dragon Ball Z (uncut with filler), Archie Mega Man, Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorperated, Crash Bandicoot: Dance! Then Jump! It's a Great Adventure Dimension Alter plains of reality within. They're normally numbered Examples 10th Dimension (Crash Bandicoot), The Underwhere Realm Places containing new life, they are also be representitives of Heaven and Hell for there dimension Otherworld (Dragon Ball Z), The Doom Dimension (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) Omnes 1: SEGA Continuum 1: Chaos Contiuum (Sonic the Hedgehog) Universe 1: SEGA Sonic the Hedgehog Universe 2: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Universe 3: Fleetway Sonic the Hedgehog Universe 4: Shogakukan Sonic the Hedgehog Universe 5: Mega Drive Sonic the Hedgehog Universe 6: Coro Coro Sonic the Hedgehog Universe 7: Sonic-X Sonic the Hedgehog Omnes 2: Disney Universe 1: Pixar >this is blu's perspective Timeline 1 *November 22, 1990- Andy is born. *1991- The events of Monsters University occurs *November 22, 1996- Andy gets Buzz and the events of Toy Story occur. *December 25, 1996- Andy gets Buster. *Fall 1998- The events of A Bug's Life occur. *March 9,1997- The events of Toy Story Racer occur *April 10, 1999- Andy goes off to Cow boy camp and the events of Toy Story 2 occur *November 2, 2001- The events of Monsters Inc occur in an alternate realm from the Toy Story earth *September 29, 2003- The Events of Finding Nemo occur. *November 5, 2004- The events of The Incredibles occur in an alternate dimension. *June 9, 2006- The events of Cars occur in another alternate dimension. *June 29, 2007- The events of Ratatouille occur. *June 18, 2008- The events of Toy Story 3 occur. *May 29, 2009- The evens of Up occur. *?????- The events of Cars 2 occur * * * * *June 27, 2805- The events of WALL•E occur. Universe 2: Walter *'November 22, 1871- '''The events of Beauty and the Beast occur. *'December 24, 1871- 'The events of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas occur. *'February 17, 1872- 'The events of Beauty and the Beat: Belle's Magical World occur. *'August 17, 1872- 'The events of Belle's Tales of Friendship occur. *'July 2, 1897- 'The events of The Great Mouse Detective *'December 25, 1909- 'The events of Lady and the Tramp occur. *'December 24, 1910- 'The events of The AristoCats occur. *'July 2, 1911- 'The events of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamper's Adventure *'February 5, 1928- 'The events of Peter Pan occur *'December 21, 1937- 'The events of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves occur. *'February 7, 1940- 'The events of Pinocchio occur *'November 13, 1940- 'The events of Fantasia occur *'February 10, 1941- 'The events of Return to Neverland occurs *'October 23, 1941- 'The events of Dumbo occur *'March 13, 1942- 'The events of Saludos Amigos occur. *'August 13, 1942- 'The events of Bambi occur *'December 21, 1944- 'The events The Three Caballeros occur. *'April 20, 1946-''' The events of Make Mine Music occur *'September 27, 1947- '''The events of Fun and Fancy Free occur. *'May 27, 1948- 'The events of Melody Time occur *'October 5, 1949-''' The events of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad occur. *'February 15, 1950- '''The events of Cinderella occur. *'1950- 'The events of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True occur. *'February 15, 1951- 'The events of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time occir. *'July 26, 1951- 'The events of Alice and Wonderland occur. *'January 29, 1959-''' The events of Sleeping Beauty occur. *'January 25, 1961-' The events of 101 Dalmations occur. *'January 21, 1962-' The events of 101 Dalmations II: Scamper's London Adventure. *'December 25, 1963- '''The events of The Sword and the Stone occur *'February 4, 1966- 'The events of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree occur. *'December 20, 1966-''' The events of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! occur *'December 20, 1967-' The events of Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day occur *'October 18, 1967-' The events of The Jungle Book occur. *'February 14, 1968- '''The events of The Jungle Book 2 occur *'November 8, 1973- 'The events of Robin Hood occur. *'June 22, 1977- 'The events of The Rescuers occur. *'November 16, 1980- 'The events of The Rescuers Down Under occur. *'July 10, 1981-''' The events of The Fox and the Hound occur. *'July 24, 1985- '''The events of The Black Cauldron occur. *'November 13, 1988- 'The events of Oliver and Company occur. *'August 26, 1988- 'The events of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Begining occur. *'November 14, 1989- 'The events of The Little Mermaid occur. *'November 25, 1992- 'The events of Aladdin occur. *'June 15, 1994- 'The events of The Lion King occur. *'June 16, 1995- 'The events of Pochahontas occur. *'September 19, 1995-''' The events of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea occur *'June 19, 1996- '''The events of The Hunchback of Notre Dame occur *'June 14, 1997- 'The events of Hercules occur. *'June 5, 1998- 'The events of Mulan occur. *'June 12, 1999- 'The events of Tarzan occur. *'December 17, 1999- 'The events of Fantasia 2000 occur. *'May 19, 2000- 'The events of Dinosaur occur. *'December 10, 2000-''' The events of The Emperors New Groove occur. *'June 3, 2001-' The events of Atlantis: The Lost Empire occur. *'June 16, 2002- '''The events of Lilo and Stich occur. *'November 17, 2002- 'The events of Treasure Planet occur. *'October 20, 2003- 'The events of Brother Bear occur. *'March 21, 2004- 'The events of Home on the Range occur. *'October 3, 2005-''' The events of Chicken Little occur *'March 30, 2007-' The events of Meet the Robinsons occur *'November 21, 2008- '''The events of Bolt occur. *'November 25, 2009- 'The events of The Princess and the Frog occur *'November 24, 2010- 'The events of Tangled occur. *'July 15, 2011- 'The events of Winnie the Pooh occur. *'November 2, 2012- 'The events of Wreck-it Ralph occur. *'November 27, 2013- 'The events of Frozen will occur. MARCH 13- DONALD'S BIRTHDAY Universe 3: Stoondios *'August 13, 1990- 'The events of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp occur. *'April 7, 1995- 'The events of A Goofy Movie occur. *'February 11, 2000- 'The events of The Tigger Movie occur. * Omnes 3: Nickelodeon *'July 14, 1986- 'Robert "Spongebob" Squarepants is born. *'March 26, 1999- '''The events of Doug's 1st Movie occur. Category:Blog posts